Okita Keigo
'Okita Keigo '(沖田 佳吾, lit. okita keigo) is a retired Featherweight boxer from Japan and held the East Japan Rookie King title before Makunouchi Ippo. Known to view Date Eiji with admiration to the point of mimicking the latter's fighting style, Okita was the fifth seed in Japan before his challenge and subsequent loss against Ippo. History Not much is known about Okita's history, but it is established that he viewed Date Eiji as an idol from early in his life. This adoration eventually led to his joining of the Nakadai Boxing Gym and subsequent copying of Date's fighting style and techniques. He is first seen in the series as a weary onlooker during Date Eiji and Makuouchi Ippo's sparring match. While silent for most of the time, Okita wastes no time to gaze scrutinizingly at Ippo and his temporary second Yamada Naomichi when the latter said Ippo "could have beaten Date". Okita, jealous that Date would want to spar with Ippo (whom he viewed as weaker), challenged Ippo in blind jealousy and lost despite his using of Date's fighting style. He apologizes to Date, who in turn encourages Okita to find his own style. Okita is next mentioned to be retired and working as an assistant at Date's gym. Match History While it is said that Okita was previously the East Japan Featherweight Rookie King and then the All Japan Rookie King before Makunouchi Ippo, none of his previous fights were counted or elaborated in detail. Successions Appearance Okita has a rather pale complex compared to his idol Date Eiji as well as a very muscular yet equally lean build for a featherweight boxer. He is shown to be taller than the series' protagonist Ippo and sports short black hair, eyebrows of average thickness and large eyes with small dark-colored pupils. His nose is also drawn to be rather long and prominent. Personality Okita became a fan of Date Eiji during his childhood years and started boxing at the Nakadai Boxing Gym, that same gym in which Date trains. His admiration came to the point of adopting and mimicking Date's styles and techniques. His adoration can be comparable to that of Itagaki Manabu's. Thinking of Date Eiji as an unbeatable figure, Okita quickly becomes jealous of anyone sparring with Date and quickly challenges them out of blind jealousy (as shown when Okita challenged Ippo). He seems rather prideful and overconfident, completely assured that his victory would be secured due to his boxing being the same as Date's boxing. However, he has shown respect to his one role model in the series, Date Eiji, and would go great lengths to support the latter in his endeavors. Boxing Style Okita fights in an identical style to Date Eiji and is a highly orthodox boxer. Unlike Date however, he does not possess a sharpened boxing sense nor a tactical or strategical mindset which led to his defeat at the hands of a spirited Ippo. It is mentioned by characters in the series that Okita works hard for his goal to become like Date, as seen when he executes the hard to master Corkscrew Blow multiple times in a single match. Techniques *Corkscrew Blow *Feint Weaknesses Okita is simply a watered down carbon copy of Date Eiji. In terms of fighting stance and general boxing abilities he is above average, but lacks a tactical mindset and allows his rage and jealousy to cloud his judgement during a match. It is because of this that he lost his match against Makunouchi Ippo. Gallery Placeholder Category:Boxers Category:Hybrid Boxers Category:Eastern Japan Rookie King Category:Characters from Japan Category:Orthodox Boxers Category:Retired boxers Category:Male characters